Glasses
by killavals
Summary: Just a Little silly one-shot for my OC Please read and review!


**A's Note~**

** Why HELLO my beautiful/Handsome (Maybe) readers! This is my first one-shot and yes its on my OC I don't care. I have had this idea for a while and I have decided to make it a story! Yay? I know I have been gone for quite some time but I am trying my best to come back if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Please review I really enjoy reading them! there will be a new intro to my OC and this story has nothing to do with my other stories. **

Today was that day, the most utterly terrifying day ever! It was time to see the optometrist after a two years wait. A six-teen year old girl who's hair was a dark brown reaching down to the middle of her back sat lonely in a chair waiting for her eyes to be checked if she needed glasses. The girl wore a blue tee shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath her eyes where an icy blue, her pants were black and her shoes where a light grey. The optometrist wasn't the only thing that made her nervous it was the fact that she was in a big city, always hated them big crowds, dirty streets, strange and possibly dangerous people.

"Samantha Zimmerman." Announced a doctor, Sam stood up and walked over to the older woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. "Hello I am doctor Martinez and I will be looking at our gorgeous blue eyes." greeted the woman sending child down the younger girls spine at the words "gorgeous blue eyes" "Please follow me." The two females walked into a room with many devices used to see how your eyes were doing.

Sam was first led to a blocky machine, as instructed she but her chin on the holder and looked through it.

"Alright tell me if you can see the balloon." Said the doctor San replied with a yes and continued to look through the lenses of the machine.

"Okay now I am going to block the left eye." Soon enough Sam could only see trough the right and the balloon became slightly blurry. Then it switched to the left with the same results. Later on Sam switched to many other devices one that blew air into each eye and anther where it too a picture of her eyes and it was quite disgusting.

"Alright Sam one more test and you are done." Informed . "Please take a seat in that big char over there and we will begin." Sam did as told and sat in the chair that had a list of words on a screen about 15-20 feet away as the older woman placed a machine in front of her eyes. "Tell me when you can see through the lenses."

"I cant see." Answered Sam.

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay now I need you to read the first row." Instructed the doctor.

"RWBY-JNPR" Answered the young teenager reading the top row fluently."

"Okay now read the third row down."

"AVHSNJROTC"

"Last one can you try to read the very last row please?"

"ANTE..um...LOP...E? VALL...EY" Answered Sam trying to read the tiny letters in front of her.

"Okay one last thing I'm going to shine a light in your eyes to see how they dilate." Informed as she walked over to Sam removing the device in front of her eyes and taking out a flashlight shinning it in her eyes as the pupils grew smaller and larger as she moved the light away.

"Okay all done. Your eyes are a bit off so you will need glasses." Said the woman handing Sam a paper with her prescription.

Once Sam went outside she called Jack to let him know she'll be home later.

"Hey, What's up?" Asked Jack sounding casual as usual but to the young kairu warrior it was obvious he and Ekayon had been sparring.

"I wont be home till later I need to go do something." Sam replied as she walked to the next building over that sold glasses.

"Okay love you." Jack said.

"Love you too, Bye" Sam responded and hung up. She then walked into the store where she was greeted by a man in his forties.

"Alrighty then lets get you some glasses!" Said the man and led the young girl to a shelf of glasses. As he teenager looked she spotted one pair that caught her eye. They where plastic black frames that weren't too big like geek glasses or to small like the ones that sat on your nose.

"Um I'll take this pair." Said Sam picking up the pair and handing them to the older man.

"Okay! please have a seat and your glasses will be made momentarily." Replied the salesman as he walked into a room located in the back of the store. Sam left alone took a seat and began to think about how she would look with glasses. Minutes late the man came back and hander the glasses along with its respective case and a cleaning kit that included tools to fix the glasses if they broke.

"Please come back soon!" Said the man as Sam left the building.

Back at the monastery the two boys where taking a break from their continuous sparring. Trying to walk past the boys quickly Sam kept her head down hoping they wouldn't notice her. To her dismay They noticed.

"Hey Sam how was the docs?" Ekayon asked standing up.

"Fine." Sam answered simply.

Jack knowing the girl had gotten glasses walked over to the younger girl. "You got glasses huh? I bet you look awesome." He said to the girl who nodded her head blushing then lifting her head with a slight smile on her face.

Ekayon raced over to the two."Holy crap you do look awesome!" He exclaimed making the girl let out a slight giggle.

Later that night Sam was getting ready for bed changing into a red tank top and some grey sweats she then took off her socks and finally her new glasses. 'Maybe this isn't so bad' she thought then drifting off into sleep.

Turns out the glasses where perfect everyone liked them until Team Radikor came around ad initiated a kairu challenge.

"Hey there four eyes." Zane joked as his team laughed until the noticed the girls face that made them stop and fully see the girls face that was complete anger.

"Prepare to lose." Said Sam and the battle began.

**A's note~**

** Done Yay! Seriously I typed this yesterday! (Internet crashed wasn't saved I was a very angry killavals) But anywho I hope you enjoyed it! Oh! and I made a redakai AMV my user is Killavals 14 pls watch it! Review please they are most appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Redakai: Conquer the kairu how ever I own my ocs.**


End file.
